List of Hudson Soft games
This is a list of video games developed or published by Hudson Soft. The following dates are based on the earliest release, typically in Japan. While Hudson Soft started releasing video games in 1978, it was not until 1983 that the company began to gain serious notability among the video gaming community. NEC PC-8801 * 1983 ** Binary Land ** Bomberman ** ''Dezeni Land ** ''Hitsuji ya-i * 1984 ** 'Donkey Kong 3: Dai Gyakushū' ** ''Mario Bros. Special ** Nuts & Milk ** ''Punch Ball Mario Bros. ** Salad no Kuni no Tomato Hime '' * 1985 ** ''Balloon Fight ** Excitebike ** Golf ** ''Ice Climber '' ** ''Tennis * 1986 ** Super Mario Bros. Special * 1987 ** Dione *1988 ** Halanipla Sharp X1 * 1984 ** Hanafuda * 1986 ** Super Mario Bros. Special MSX * 1983 ** 3D Bomberman '' ** ''Binary Land ** Bomberman ** Cannon Ball ** Indian No Bouken ** Killer Station ** MJ-05 ** Submarine Shooter ** Super Doors ** The Spider ** Stop the Express (Bousou Tokkyuu Sos; Japanese title) * 1984 ** Fire Rescue ** ''Hitsuji Yai Pretty Sheep ** ''Kaeru Shooter ** ''Machinegun Joe vs the Mafia ** ''Nuts & Milk ** ''Salad no Kuni no Tomato Hime * 1985 ** Binary Land ** Challenger ** Star Force * 1986 ** Hudson's Adventure Island ** Bomberman Special ** Star Soldier * 1987 ** Jagur 5 * 1988 ** Wonder Boy ** Bomber King ZX Spectrum * 1983 ** Bomberman ** Bubble Buster ** Cannon Ball ** Driller Tanks ** Itasundorious ** Stop the Express * 1984 ** Frog Shooter ** Vegetable Crash Commodore Amiga * 1993 ** Yo! Joe! - Beat the Ghosts IBM PC and Compatibles * 1993 ** Yo! Joe! - Beat the Ghosts PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16 * 1987 ** China Warrior ** Bikkuriman World ** J.J. & Jeff (Kato-chan & Ken-chan; Japanese version) ** Shanghai ** Victory Run * 1988 ** Jaseiken Necromancer ** Yū Yū Jinsei ** R-Type Part I ** R-Type Part II ** Sengoku Mahjong ** Keith Courage in Alpha Zones ** Appare! Gate Ball ** The Legendary Axe ** World Class Baseball * 1989 ** Dungeon Explorer ** Military Madness ** Neutopia ** Blazing Lazers ** Bonk's Adventure ** Power Golf * 1990 ** Bomberman ** Chew Man Fu ** Cratermaze ** Dragon's Curse ** The Legendary Axe II ** Super Star Soldier ** Timeball * 1991 ** Final Soldier ** Neutopia II ** Power Eleven ** Shockman ** Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu ** Bonk's Revenge ** Raiden ** Super Momotarō Dentetsu II ** Doraemon Nobita no Dorabian Night * 1992 ** Soldier Blade ** World Sports Competition ** New Adventure Island ** Bomberman '93 ** Air Zonk * 1993 ** Bomberman '94 ** Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water ** Bonk 3: Bonk's Big Adventure ** Battle Lode Runner * 1994 ** The Dynastic Hero PC Engine CD ROM/TurboGrafx-CD * 1988 ** No.Ri.Ko Ogawa Noriko ** Fighting Street ** Bikkuriman Daijikai * 1989 ** Cobra - Kokuryū Oh no Densetsu ** Tengai Makyō Ziria ** Wonder Boy III: Monster Lair ** Gambler Jiko Chūshinha - Gekitō 36 Janshi ** Ys I & II * 1990 ** Mitsubachi Gakuen ** Shanghai II ** Urusei Yatsura: Stay With You ** J.B. Harold Murder Club * 1991 ** Cobra II - Densetsu no Otoko ** Ys III: Wanderers from Ys ** Seiryū Densetsu Monbit ** Pomping World ** Dragon Slayer Eiyū Densetsu ** Populous: The Promised Lands ** Super CD-ROM² Taiken Soft Shū * 1992 ** Tengai Makyō II Manji Maru ** Super Raiden ** Riot Zone ** Star Parodier ** Gate of Thunder ** 1992 Hudson CD-ROM² Ongaku Zenshū ** Adventure Quiz Capcom World Hatena no Daibōken ** Lodoss Tō Senki ** Doraemon Nobita no Dorabian Night ** Ginga Ojōsama Densetsu Yuna * 1993 ** Super Air Zonk: Rockabilly-Paradise * 1994 ** Bomberman: Panic Bomber PC Engine Best Collection refers to a series of video game compilations produced by Hudson Soft and released only in Japan in 2008 for the PlayStation Portable handheld system. * Note: the Ginga Ojousama Densetsu Yuna franchise is known in the West as Galaxy Fräulein Yuna; Sapphire is in fact unrelated to this franchise (except for sharing the character designer, Mika Akitaka). PC Engine SuperGrafx * 1989 ** Battle Ace * 1991 ** Aldynes ** 1941: Counter Attack Sega Mega-CD/Sega CD * 1995 ** Dungeon Explorer ** Lords of Thunder ** The Space Adventure Sega Game Gear * 1995 ** Super Momotarou Dentetsu III Sega Saturn * 1996 ** Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy ** Saturn Bomberman ** Ginga Ojousama Densetsu Yuna: Mika Akitaka Illust Works ** Ginga Ojousama Densetsu Yuna: Remix * 1997 ** Tengai Makyo: Daiyon no Mokushiroku: The Apocalypse IV ** Anearth Fantasy Stories: The First Volume ** Willy Wombat ** Bulk Slash ** Koden Koureijutsu Hyaku Monogatari: Hontoni Atta Kowai Hanashi ** Virus ** Momotarou Douchuuki ** Ginga Ojousama Densetsu Yuna 3: Lightning Angel ** Saturn Bomberman Fight!! ** Ginga Ojousama Densetsu Yuna: Mika Akitaka Illust Works 2 * 1998 ** Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo: Hoshimitou Kanashimi no Hukushuuki ** Shiroki Majo: Mouhitotsu no Eiyuu Densetsu ** Denpa Shounenteki Game ** Bomberman Wars ** Shadows of the Tusk Dreamcast * 1999 ** Kita He: White Illumination ** Elemental Gimmick Gear ** Denpa Shounen-teki Kenshou Seikatsu: Nasubi no Heya ** Kita He: Photo Memories ** Super Producers: Mezase Show Biz Kai * 2000 ** Rune Jade ** Sonic Shuffle * 2001 ** Typing of the Date ** Bomberman Online Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System * 1984 ** 4 Nin Uchi Mahjong ** Lode Runner ** Nuts & Milk * 1985 ** Binary Land ** Bomberman ** ''Challenger ** Championship Lode Runner ** Pooyan ** Raid on Bungeling Bay ** Star Force * 1986 ** Hudson's Adventure Island ** Milon's Secret Castle ** Ninja Hattori-kun ** ''Star Soldier ** Doraemon * 1987 ** Faxanadu ** Mickey Mousecapade ** Momotaro Densetsu ** Robowarrior ** Starship Hector ** Takahashi Meijin no Bug-tte Honey ** The Adventures of Dino Riki * 1988 ** Momotaro Dentetsu ** Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom ** Xexyz * 1989 ** Seirei Gari * 1990 ** Bikkuriman World: Gekitou Sei Senshi ** Castle Quest ** Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu ** Klax ** Mashin Eiyuden Wataru Gaiden ** Mendel Palace * 1991 ** Adventure Island II ** Bomberman II * 1992 ** Adventure Island 3 ** Felix the Cat ** Super Momotaro Dentetsu * 1993 ** Bonk's Adventure ** Momotarou Densetsu Gaiden * 1994 ** Adventure Island 4 ** Beauty and the Beast Game Boy series * 1990 ** Bomber Boy (Game Boy) * 1992 ** Adventure Island (Game Boy) ** Bonk's Adventure (Game Boy) * 1993 ** Adventure Island II: Aliens in Paradise (Game Boy) ** Felix the Cat (Game Boy) * 1994 ** Bomberman GB / Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! (Game Boy) ** Bonk's Revenge (Game Boy) * 1995 ** Bomberman GB 2 (Game Boy) * 1996 ** Bomberman GB 3 (Game Boy) * 1997 ** Pocket Bomberman (Game Boy) ** Game Boy Wars TURBO (Game Boy) ** Game Boy Wars TURBO Famitsu Version (Game Boy) * 1998 ** Pocket Bomberman (Game Boy Color) ** Bomberman Quest (Game Boy Color) ** Game Boy Wars 2 (Game Boy) ** Chōsoku Supinā (Game Boy) ** Pokémon Trading Card Game (Game Boy Color) ** Robopon (Game Boy Color) * 1999 ** Bomberman Max (Game Boy Color) * 2001 ** Bomberman Tournament (Game Boy Advance) ** Game Boy Wars 3 (Game Boy Color) ** Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team Great Rocket! (Pokémon Card GB2: Great Rocket-Dan Sanjō!; Japanese title) (Game Boy Color) ** Hatena Satena (Game Boy Advance) * 2002 ** Bomberman Max 2 (Game Boy Advance) ** Dr. Rin ni Kiitemite! (Game Boy Color) ** Blender Bros. (Game Boy Advance) * 2003 ** Ninja Five-O (Game Boy Advance) * 2005 ** Mario Party Advance (Game Boy Advance) Super Famicom/Super NES * 1991 ** Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball * 1992 ** Earth Light ** Super Adventure Island ** Battle Grand Prix ** Super Momotarou Dentetsu II * 1993 ** Dig & Spike Volleyball ** Elfaria ** Super Bomberman ** Shin Momotaro Densetsu ** Inspector Gadget ** Super Power League * 1994 ** Super Adventure Island II ** Hagane: The Final Conflict ** J.League Super Soccer ** Super Bonk ** Super Bomberman 2 ** An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ** Beauty and the Beast ** Daikaijū Monogatari ** Super Momotarou Dentetsu III ** Super Power League 2 * 1995 ** SWAT Kats ** J.League Super Soccer '95 Jikkyō Stadium ** Super Genjin 2 (Super Bonk 2) ** Super Bomberman 3 ** Far East of Eden Zero ** Caravan Shooting Collection ** Crystal Beans From Dungeon Explorer ** Elfaria 2: The Quest of the Meld ** Kishin Douji Zenki: Batoru Raiden ** Kishin Douji Zenki: Denei Raibu ** Saikyō: Takada Nobuhiko ** The Sporting News: Power Baseball ** Super Bomberman: Panic Bomber W ** Super Momotarou Dentetsu DX ** Super Power League 3 * 1996 ** Bomberman B-Daman ** Daikaijū Monogatari 2 ** DoReMi Fantasy: Milon no DokiDoki Daibouken ** Earth Light: Luna Strike ** J.League '96 Dream Stadium ** Kishin Douji Zenki: Tenchi Meidou ** Momotarou Dentetsu Happy ** Same GameUndake30 Same Game in Mario Wiki ** Super Bomberman 4 ** Super Power League 4 * 1997 ** Bakukyuu Renpatsu!! Super B-Daman ** Super Bomberman 5 Virtual Boy * 1995 ** Panic Bomber ** Vertical Force Nintendo 64 * 1997 ** Bomberman 64 ** Ucchannanchan no Honō no Challenger: Denryū Iraira Bō (Fire Electric Pen) ** Dual Heroes ** J-League Eleven Beat 1997 * 1998 ** Bomberman Hero ** Getter Love!!: Chō Renai Party Game Tanjō ** Mario Party ** Star Soldier: Vanishing Earth * 1999 ** Bomberman 64: The Second Attack ** Mario Party 2 ** Robot Ponkottsu 64: Nanatsu no Umi no Caramel * 2000 ** Mario Party 3 * 2001 ** Bomberman 64 (2001 version) GameCube * 2002 ** Bloody Roar: Primal Fury ** Bomberman Generation ** Bomberman Jetters ** Disney's Party ** Mario Party 4 * 2003 ** BeyBlade: Super Tournament Battle ** Bomberman Land 2 ** DreamMix TV World Fighters ** '' Hudson Selection Volume 1: Cubic Lode Runner'' ** '' Hudson Selection Volume 2: Star Soldier'' ** Hudson Selection Volume 3: Bonk's Adventure ** Hudson Selection Volume 4: Adventure Island ** Mario Party 5 * 2004 ** Mario Party 6 * 2005 ** Frogger: Ancient Shadow ** Mario Party 7 Wii * 2006 ** Kororinpa: Marble Mania ** Wing Island * 2007 ** Bomberman Land (Wii) ** Fishing Master ** Mario Party 8 ** Jigsawpuzzle: Kyo no Wanko ** Crossword * 2008 ** Deca Sports ** Bomberman Blast ** Help Wanted ** Karaoke Joysound Wii * 2009 ** Marble Saga: Kororinpa * 2010 ** Calling ** Lost in Shadow ** Rooms: The Main Building WiiWare * 2008 ** Star Soldier R ** Bomberman Blast ** Alien Crush Returns ** Tetris Party ** My Aquarium ** Cue Sports: Snooker vs Billiards ** Pit Crew Panic! ** Pop Them, Drop Them, SameGame * 2009 ** Snowboard Riot ** Onslaught ** Water Warfare ** Adventure Island: The Beginning * 2010 ** Military Madness: Nectaris ** Diner Dash Nintendo DS * 2005 ** Bomberman * 2006 ** Bomberman Land Touch! ** Honeycomb Beat * 2007 ** Bomberman Story DS ** Bomberman Land Touch! 2 ** Mario Party DS ** Zettai Onkan Otodamaster * 2008 ** Dungeon Explorer: Warriors of Ancient Arts ** Bomberman 2 * 2009 ** Metal Fight Beyblade ** Miami Law ** MySims Party * 2010 ** Rooms: The Main Building DSiWare * 2009 ** Sudoku 50! For Beginners (Sudoku Student in North America) ** Sudoku 150! (Sudoku 150! For Challengers in Europe, Sudoku Master in North America) ** Illustlogic ** Bomberman Blitz * 2010 ** 16 Shot! Shooting Watch Nintendo 3DS * 2011 ** Deca Sports Extreme ** Tetris: Axis ** Nikoli's Pencil Puzzle PlayStation * 1997 ** Bloody Roar * 1998 ** B.L.U.E. Legend of Water * 1999 ** Bloody Roar 2 * 2002 ** Digimon Rumble Arena ** PinobeeIGN PlayStation 2 * 2001 ** Bloody Roar 3 * 2002 ** Bomberman Jetters ** Drift Champ * 2003 ** Boboboubo Boubobo: Hajike Matsuri ** Bomberman Kart ** Bloody Roar 4 ** Bomberman Land 2 ** DreamMix TV World Fighters ** '' Hudson Selection Volume 1: Cubic Lode Runner'' ** '' Hudson Selection Volume 2: Star Soldier'' ** Hudson Selection Volume 3: Bonk's Adventure ** Hudson Selection Volume 4: Adventure Island * 2004 ** Boboboubo Boubobo: Shuumare! Taikan Boubobo ** Bomberman Kart DX ** Sakigake!! Kuromati Koukou - Kore wa Hyottoshite Game Nanoka! Hen ** Bomberman Battles/Bomberman Hardball * 2005 ** Bomberman Land 3 * Others ** Bomberman Online ** Kamaitachi no Yoru x3 ** Kita He ~ Diamond Dust ~ ** Momotaro Densetsu 11 ** Momotaro Densetsu 12 ** Momotaro Densetsu 15 ** Momotaro Densetsu 16 ** Momotaro Densetsu USA ** Momotaro Densetsu X ** Tengai Makyou II: Manjimaru ** Tengai Makyou III: Namida PlayStation Portable * 2006 ** Sudoku ** Bomberman * 2008 ** Dungeon Explorer: Warriors of Ancient Arts PlayStation 3 * 2009 ** Bomberman Ultra (PlayStation Network) ** Military Madness: Nectaris (PlayStation Network) Xbox 360 * 2006 ** Far East of Eden Ziria: Tales from Distant Jipang ** Bomberman: Act Zero * 2007 ** Fuzion Frenzy 2 ** Bomberman Live (Xbox Live Arcade) ** Omega Five (Xbox Live Arcade) Mobile Phones * 2000 ** Star Soldier ** Super Star Soldier ** * 2000 ** * 2001 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** SUPER i-soccer * 2002 ** ** ** ** * 2003 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Bomberman Jetters Mobile * 2004 ** Tengai Makyō: Ziria ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** CC7 * 2005 ** Bomberman RPG ** ** Momotarou Dentetsu Tokyo ** Momotarou Dentetsu Japan * 2006 ** Bonk's Return ** Real3D SnowBoard ** Star Soldier vs DoDonPachi DaiOuJou CARAVAN'06 ** Momotarou Dentetsu WORLD ** Momotaro Dentetsu CHUBU ** Maniac Pro Wrestling * 2007 ** ** ** ** Bomberman Kart 3D ** ** ''Momotarou Dentetsu KANTO ** Momotarou Dentetsu TOHOKU * 2008 ** Momotaro Dentetsu HOKKAIDO ** ** ** * 2009 ** ** Momotarou Dentetsu KYUSHU ** Momotarou Dentetsu SETOUCHI * 2010 ** ** ** ** Momotaro Dentetsu KINKI ** STAR SOLDIER MISSION MODE ** Momotaro Dentetsu AOMORI * 2011 ** Momotaro Dentetsu SHIZUOKA * 2012 ** Momotaro Dentetsu TOKAI iOS * 2008 ** Aqua Forest ** Bomberman Touch ** Catch The Egg ** FB-GIRLs ** Hanafuda-kyo ** Happy Face Popper ** Mahjong Police ** NeoSameGame ** Puzzloop ** Slyder Adventures ** Do The Hudson!! * 2009 ** Cake Mania 3 ** Crayon Physics Deluxe ** Shot Watch * 2010 ** Bomberman Touch 2 * 2011 ** Bomberman Dojo ** Bomberman Chains ** CrossXWorst: Saikyō Densetsu Android * 2008 ** Charlene’s Beachside Series and multiple consoles * Adventure Island series * Bloody Roar series * Bomberman series * Bonk series * Deca Sports series * Dungeon Explorer series * Kita e series * Mario Party series * Momotaro Dentetsu series * Momotaro Densetsu series * Nectaris series * Puzzle Series * Star Soldier series * Tengai Makyou series References Category:Lists Category:Hudson Soft games Hudson Soft